The Lord of the Rings:My side of the Story
by Carrie Warner
Summary: What happens when Carrie (me) goes to Middle Earth? She teams up with the fellowship and tries to help get rid of the ring. Note the word "tries".
1. LOTR:My side of the Story, ch.1

|The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring | | My side of the Story |  
  
|By | |Carrie|  
  
|  Did you ever feel like you'll never have fun or ever get the chance of | |a lifetime to do something? Well that's just the way a 12 year old girl in| |The United States, named Carrie felt life was so boring and stupid that | |she felt like she would never get to have a good adventure. Well, what a | |lot of people don't know is that they're here for a reason, no matter what| |it is. But, our story doesn't have much to do with that, it's more like, | |be careful for what you wish for. But forget that, now lets start our | |story now, shall we? | |                                     | |               *************************** | | On a cold day in the beginning of March, Carrie and her two younger | |sisters, Casey and Kelly where outside running around like a bunch of | |maniacs like usual. Carrie hadn't run around in a while since she was | |always locked up in her tiny room playing around on her computer working | |on her web site, since she had nothing else to do in this boring little | |world of hers, as she would say. | |   Carrie was sitting at the top of her clubhouse that had been falling | |apart from how old it was. She looked over the yard; from up there you | |could see just about everything any way, and watched down at the quiet | |ground that looked almost like a ghost town because of the quietness. She | |turned and looked down at the top of the clubhouse roof were big chunks of| |the roof were still missing. She grinned as she fell back to the moment | |when her old friend Thomas and Casey had beaten it up with a broom. She | |remember she was screaming her head off telling them to stop beating up | |her club house, but of course she was only about 6 then and loved her | |giant club house since she didn't have AOL or loved to draw yet, so the | |club house was about the only thing she had to play on. | |   She turned and walked to the later to the next floor. She jumped over| |the last step and took one step to the slide, when she was younger and | |smaller she had to take at least 4 or 3 steps to do so. She jumped onto | |the white dirty slide and slid down to about the middle where at that | |point she had to skip down the rest of it, because of all the dirt and | |mold. | |   She jumped to the ground and turned to the right walked past the rest| |of the clubhouse and toward the giant melt bars that reached about 15 feet| |high. Carrie remembered the first time she climb them, she was the only | |one who could make it all the way to the other side, even backwards! But | |of course, then again, she wasn't suppose to do that because of how | |dangerous it was, but still that didn't stop her, as long as it was fun, | |she would do it. | |   She was only a few more feet away from the bars when a voice called | |out behind her. | |   "CARRIE! Don't even think about it!" | |   Carrie turned to look into the face of the person who yelled to her, | |and of course it was little miss perfect, Casey. | |   "Figures." said Carrie as she turned away when Casey ran up to her. | |   Carrie started to walk again, but Casey of course didn't like the | |idea of Carrie trying to get into trouble with their dad, since he would | |yell at them all as well. Casey jumped in front of Carrie stopping her | |from going anywhere. | |   "Oh, come on Casey! Can't I just climb half way?!" Carrie asked | |looking at Casey with an annoyed face. | |   "No! You know daddy said we can't! It's too dangerous!" Casey | |answered with a "and that's final!" face. | |   But Carrie didn't really care what Casey said, her dad wasn't here so| |what was he going to care? Unless Casey told on her. But Carrie knew she | |wouldn't do something like that, Casey's not one of those tattle-tell | |people. Or was she? | |   Carrie put her right hand on the first bar and swung around it so she| |was facing Casey, who didn't look too happy about this. Carrie gave her a | |dirty look and stuck her tongue out at her. Casey didn't care, she was too| |mad at her. Carrie started to lift herself up on the height of the bar and| |grab it when Casey screamed out. | |   "Carrie! If you climb that, I'm gonna.......I'm gonna tell!" | |   Carrie didn't even listen; she just looked back at Casey. She knew | |she was lying. She wasn't gonna tell. Carrie Put her foot on one of the | |bars and wrapped her both her arms around the next bar up, her back | |against the bar and her arms holding on tight. | |   Casey could tell Carrie wasn't buying it. So she tried to think of | |something else, but would it work? She might as well try. | |   "Oh, look! Daddy's home!" Casey screamed and ran off toward where | |their dad would park. | |   Carrie could tell she was still lying, because from her point of view| |she could see all the way over to where the cars were and her dad's truck | |was no where to be found. Plus, even from how far away she was, she could | |see Casey's stupid little smile that meant she was lying. | |   "Nice try Casey! But I can see you smiling from here!" Carrie yelled | |out across the yard. | |   After Casey found out her plan had faild she came walking over to | |Carrie, who still hadn't moved off the bars. | |   "You still can't climb those bars." Was of course the first thing she| |said to her. | |   "I know." Carrie said laying her head on the bars. "It's not fair, we| |never get to have any fun any more." | |   "What are you talking about!? Of course we do!" Casey said giving | |Carrie a weird look. | |   "Ok, so maybe we do, but not as much as we normally do!" Carrie said,| |knowing she had lost the fight. | |   "So what! Maybe we're not having fun today, but we'll have fun some | |other time!" Casey said. | |   "I know, but I need an adventure! A need action! I need excitement! I| |need battles! I need, I need.....any thing better than this!" Carrie | |yelled out so the world could hear. She took a long deep sigh and spoke | |again. "I need to go to some place like...........like that place in The | |Lord of the Rings, ya know what I mean?" | |   "Carrie, remember all those times I called you ugly?" Casey asked. | |   "Um, yeah, I think so." Carrie said looking at Casey. | |   "I take it back....." | |   "Gee, thanks!" | |   "...cause now I think you're a freak, and if I could I'd send ya to a| |nuts house right now." | |   "WHAT!?" Carrie said, her eyes opening with surprise. "Oh, gee, I'm | |sure glad to have YOU as my sister!" | |   "Of course you are, every one loves me.." Casey said trying to annoy | |Carrie. | |   Casey left and walked back to the clubhouse where Kelly was on the | |ground holding a stick and trying to put it in the dirt, or at least it | |looked like she was. Carrie watched Casey until she had gotten to the | |first latter of the clubhouse. | |   Carrie took another deep sigh and put her head back down on the bar. | |Maybe Casey was right. Maybe she was just another freak. These words sang | |over and over in her head, when something caught her eye. | |   "Huh?" she said as she looked up. | |   Something that looked like it was a tiny person jumped around in the | |bushes ahead of her. She let go of the bars and slowly walked toward the | |bushes. What in the world was that thing? It jumped around, side to side, | |to fast to see. She got a little closer and took a deep breath. She closed| |her eyes and jumped into the bushes with a loud yell. She looked around, | |but nothing was there. She turned and looked behind her, thinking she had | |heard something behind her. Still there was nothing. She thought for a | |moment and then thought maybe she was only seeing things. She started for | |the left getting ready to jump out of the bushes, when something jumped in| |front of her. It looked human but not that much like a human. She screamed| |and fell back, think as soon as she hits the ground she would jump back up| |and run. But the only thing was she didn't hit the ground. It felt like | |she was falling and falling and wouldn't stop. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Screaming at the top of her lungs she thought about every thing that had | |just happen. Was this it? Was this the end? When she finally hit | |something, and whatever it was it was hard. | |   "Ow." She said closing her eyes for one second as she sat in pain. | |She opened her eyes back up and pulled herself up. She looked around; this| |didn't look like her dad's backyard, but it some how looked familiar. | |   She looked around as she pulled herself to her feet. Then she heard a| |strange noise, like a voice of some sort. | |   "What the?" she said looking around for some one. But there was no | |one there. She looked up in front of her and thought she had seen | |something, like the tip of a head. It looked like white/blonde hair, long | |from what she could guess. She was going to walk up to whoever it was, but| |thought, what if he or she wasn't good, or maybe not the best person to | |talk to. She looked around for something helpful, and she saw it, a tree. | |She ran over to the tree as quiet as possible. She tried to climb the tree| |as high as possible, or at least a high enough point to see from.. | |   She looked down at the head and her eyes opened with shock. This | |couldn't be happening! She looked down at what seemed to look like a bunch| |of men, different sizes and different looks. Some had pointy ears, some | |had big and hairy feet, and then some looked like normal men. She had seen| |these people, or whatever they were, before. She knew them, but they | |didn't know her. | |   "This can't be happening." she said aloud to herself. She looked down| |at the men, and saw one of them, with hairy feet, get up form his seat. | |She knew right away who this was, Frodo. He got up from his seat and | |walked up to a small, round table and put down on it, a small, golden | |ring. A tall man with long dark hair spoke, she couldn't really make out | |what he was saying, but she knew he was saying something about destroying | |the ring. A short man with a long red/brown bread said something and got | |up from his seat holding his axe and he swung down on the small ring, his | |axe broke to pieces and everyone looked at the ring that was still | |together. The tall man spoke again and said something about that the ring | |must be taken somewhere to be destroyed. Before she knew it the men where | |in a fight, she got bored of this and looked to the right. Over to the | |right she saw a guy like Frodo hiding and listening to what was happening.| |She knew who this was too, Sam. And then she remembered about Pippin and | |Merry, and to her surprise when she looked to the left, the two boys where| |they're doing the same thing as Sam. The fight was broken when Frodo | |spoke. He had said he would take the ring to wherever it needed to be | |taken. More men joined in on this quest, and pretty soon Sam, Pippin, and | |Merry had come out for their spots and joined in too. The tall guy started| |to talk again but Carrie couldn't hear what he was saying. She wanted to | |get closer; she looked up ahead of her and saw a longer branch. Not | |thinking about her weight, she climbed out to the branch and listened on | |what they where saying. | |   "Oh, I wish I could go." she said to herself. And at that moment the | |branch started to brake. One..two..three...and then boom! it broke in half| |and Carrie was sailing down to the ground. | |   Carrie screamed, as she got closer to the ground, the next thing she | |knew she hit the ground on her back. "I'm dead." she thought to herself. | |what would they do with her now? She opened her eyes and found all of the | |men looking at her with surprised faces. She didn't know what to say, so | |she said the first thing that came to her mind. | |   "Mushy." she said, her face turning as red as a rose. | |   "Who are you?" asked Pippin. She didn't think he would be the first | |to say that. | |   "Ah, my name's Carrie." Carrie said giving out her hand to shake. | |   Gandalf grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. | |   "Carrie? What kind of name is that?" asked Merry. | |   "Well, I'm not sure ta tell ya the truth." Carrie answered. | |   Boromir walked up to Carrie holding his knife close by in case. | |"Where do you come from?" he asked holding his knife closer. | |   "Um, the U.S." she said looking down at the knife in his hand. She | |looked back up at the men; they looked at her as if they had no idea what | |she was talking about, which was true. | |   "The United States of America?" she said, knowing they didn't know | |that one either. "Ok, so it's some place you guys have no idea about." | |   "What are you doing here child?" Gandalf spoke. | |   "That's what I'm askin' myself! I have no idea how I got here! I was | |in my backyard one moment, the next thing I know, I'm in some fairy tale | |world!" Carrie said turning to them all. | |   "How do we know she speaks the truth?" asked Gimli. | |   "Well, gee, what else could I be?" Carrie said looking at him. | |   "A spy form the Orcs." said Boromir holding up his knife to Carrie's | |neck. | |    "First of all," she said pushing the knife away, "I hate those ORC!| |guys! They're ugly and really creepy lookin'! And besides why would they | |send me! I'm only 12!" | |   "She could speak the truth." Legolas spoke. | |   "Thank you." Carrie said looking up at Legolas, happy to see some one| |believed her. | |   "Well, where ever it is you have come from child, we shall send you | |back to, but for now, you shall stay her for safe keeping." said Gandalf | |looking down at the small girl before him. | |   Carrie looked up at Gandalf and then down at her feet, with a sigh. | |She looked back up with shock when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She | |looked at the hand and then at its owner. And out of the blue, it was | |Legolas. He looked down at her. | |   "We are only trying to keep you safe." he said. | |   Carrie, not listening to well, made a weak smile, gave out a sigh, | |and fainted to the ground. The last thing she seen were nine faces looking| |down at her, but of course she ignored all those faces and looked at the | |one above her, which of course was Legolas. | |                              | |***************************************************** | |What had felt like 5 seconds, had been about five minutes or so. She had | |woken in a small room that reminded her of a hospital. She pulled her head| |from her pillow and looked around for the men, but none where seen at her | |side. She at this moment felt lonely and tired, but, believe it or not, | |wanted to see them at least one more time, before she some how found her | |way back home. She thought for a moment or so and then got up form her bed| |and walked over a giant window at the right. She looked out across the | |land, searching for the fellowship, when at last, she spotted them by the | |gates. She gave out a small yell, knowing they were going to leave. She | |for some strange reason was wanting to follow along with them on their | |quest. | |   With out thinking, she ran to the door grabbing her shoes and | |slipping them on as fast as possible. She grabbed the handle on the door | |and turned it, opening the door and remembering, finally, that she must be| |quiet if she was to follow them out. She slowly opened the door and peeked| |out to see if any one was there. Not a single person was to be found, so | |she went on with her plan. She walked out and closed the door. She snuck | |out trying to be quiet, but her sneakers seemed to be making a high | |squeak, as she walked, hopefully not loud enough for any one to hear her. | |   She had come to the end of the hall, where she now found different | |ways to go, but which was the right one? She thought, and finally made a | |choice, and hopefully it was right. She turned to the left and slowly jump| |stepping, she went down the hall. She finally came to a stop at what | |seemed to be a dead end. | |   "Oh, great!" she said in a whisper. She leaned against a wall and | |dropped her head into her small hands. She then took her head out from her| |hands and banged them against the wall, and when she did, she fell back | |with a flip. She got up and looked around. Once more her eyes opened with | |shock when she seen the grass, flowers, and trees around her. She had | |finally made out! She looked up at the wall she had leaning on, to her | |surprise it wasn't a wall, it was a door. Well that explained it! She made| |a small smile and got up form the ground. | |   She looked around for the men, but didn't need to do so when she | |heard one of their voices. She at this point ran to the sound of a voice | |near by. | 


	2. LOTR:My side of the Story, ch.2

She stopped at a small bush that was no bigger than 4 feet. She leaned on the side trying not to be seen. She looked ahead at the gates where, thank god, the fellowship was still standing. She thought quickly, how was she to get over there and not be seen? Her couldn't think, and after that, the gates where opened and the fellowship walked out. It was now or never, she had to come up with something and fast. Was it run past and be seen and sent back? Or hide and then run for it? Her mind was finally made. She would wait and then run for the gates whenever one was gone. At least then she couldn't be seen.  
  
   She watched as the gates shut and the men walked away. It was now or never. She jumped form the bush and quickly tiptoed to the gates. She pulled on them, but they wouldn't move, nor open. She looked around for another way out. There was not another way past, or at least what she could see. She looked around at every thing. She looked at the tall walls and thought. What if she could climb over them? But it was impossible; she was too small for it. But then she got an idea when she was the tall tree standing next to it. She made a small grin and ran up to the tree and jumped up grabbing the lowest branch and swinging up over top of it so she could climb the next. Up and up she went, till she had gotten to the point where she could climb over the wall. She had to make a jump in order to make it to the wall. She grabbed onto the edge of the wall and climbed over the wall, till she reached the top. She looked down at the jump, took and deep breathe, and jumped down to the ground. She hit the ground on her knees and picked herself up to her feet. She looked over ahead at the long walk, and somewhere out there was the fellowship.  
  
   She didn't want to waste time, so she took off with a run. Running forever, or as it seemed, she thought to herself, "Man! How far did they go?!" She kept running without thinking of what she'd do when she bumped into them. Although she knew it wouldn't be long before she did.  
  
   She finally just stopped dead in her tracks and thought, "I must have gone the wrong way, I would have met up with them by now." She looked up ahead of her; there was a giant hill, at least 10 feet tall. She thought, once again, if they weren't over this hill she didn't know what she'd do. She took with a deep breath and ran for it. She jogged up the hill, faster and longer each time. She jumped up to the top and looked down at the bottom, nothing. She let out a sigh and started to turn back, when she slipped and fell down the hill. She flipped down the hill at great speed. Her skin had cuts everywhere from hitting rocks and sticks on the way down. She thought she'd never stop when she hit some thing, or some one. She heard the person yell out with pain as they hit some else, then another, and another, and another till they had hit at least nine people all together.  
  
   One by one, the people got up, they all looked at each other, asking what had happened. When the last one got up they all looked down at a small girl, the size of the hobbits, but human she was for sure.  
  
   "Um, hey guys, wuzz up?" she said looking up at them with an almost frighten look.  
  
   "You again?" said Boromir.  
  
   "Oh, so you guys do remember me, huh?" Carrie said folding her arms.  
  
   "I thought we left you at Rivendell?" said Aragorn.  
  
   "Well dah! But did cha really think I'd stay there?"  Said Carrie looking at them all at once.  
  
   "Why are you following us?" asked Sam.  
  
   "Cause.....um....I, ah......" Carrie didn't know what to say. What could she say? That she was some weird little kid that wanted to be apart of this? Like they'd by it!  
  
   "Do you not know the answer to your quest?" asked Boromir.  
  
   "I um......" Carrie still couldn't think, they were all looking at her, how could she? She had to come up with something. So she said the first thing they came to her mind. "I was sent here."  
  
   "Sent here? By who?" asked Boromir.  
  
   "I donno, but it must have been for a good reason, maybe I'm supposed to do something." Carrie answered.  
  
   "How can that be so? You are nothing but a child?" said Boromir.  
  
   "Hey I didn't say I was a worrier or any thing!" Carrie said giving Boromir a dirty look.  
  
  "Child, you must be mistaken. You must have ended up here on a mistake, they must have meant to send some one else." said Gandalf.  
  
   "I wish that was true. But I'm afraid that even if I was sent her by mistake, I still can't get back." Carrie spoke.  
  
   "And why is that?" asked Gandalf.  
  
   Carrie made a small wine sound and then spoke with a sad voice, "Cause I don't know how!"  
  
   Every one looked down at her as if she had just said the dumbest thing ever! Which in a way was true.  
  
   "I'm serious!" she said stomping her foot on the ground hard.  
  
   "Alright, we believe you child." Gandalf said.  
  
   "Shall we take her back?" asked Gimli.  
  
   "No, it's too far and it would we'd lose more time." said Gandalf. "She shall have to come with us."  
  
   Carrie jumped up and down after he had said this. Finally! The adventure she'd been waiting for! With that, the fellowship, and Carrie, went on with their quest. Carrie seemed to have always been near the front, or pretty much wherever Lagolas was. And through most of the journey she never would shut up, and was always asking questions.  
  
   They had come to somewhere far up in the mountains. Boromir was teaching Pippin and Merry how to use a sword. Carrie on the other hand was off some where on a giant rock up high, so she could see over everywhere.  
  
   She looked over the land, from left to right. It was quiet, too quiet, almost too quiet to drive her nuts! She started to get a little bored just sitting up on a rock looking at the same thing over and over. See looked over to where Legolas was standing, doing the same as her, but he was standing looking over the land and making sure it was safe. Carrie could help but really like this guy more than every one else, al though she seemed to have before she met him in life. He some how reminded her of herself, almost like a cat is what she'd heard people say about him, people had said the same about her too.  
  
   She'd just love it if she could be JUST like him. See far away, know when something is near. It would be so cool. Plus she'd be able to use a bow and arrow.  
  
   She sat there day dreaming and looking at him, not moving them at all, but she stopped when he turned and every one started to hide behind rocks and trees. She opened her eyes in shock. What was going on? She looked up when she heard a loud cry, like a giant crow almost. She looked up at the sky and saw giant black birds, like crows. She leaned back and then slipped off her rock. She flipped into a bush, almost not able to be seen, it was good too, or she'd be in trouble, big trouble!  
  
   She grabbed her legs and held them half way over her eyes, She watched from her stop as the birds flew by, crying out a loud annoying noise as they did. Her eyes stayed on the birds until they had all flown past. She peeked her head out of the bush after they had all flown by. She watched and looked at the bird with a weird look. She finally walked out of the bush and looked around, at that point every one had come out and were doing the same as her.  
  
   "Gee, thanks for the help guys." She said looking back at them.  
  
   "We seemed to have forgotten about the child." said Boromir.  
  
   "Would you stop calling me that? My name's Carrie! Not child!" Carrie said yelling, but not loud enough for the birds to hear from where they were now.  
  
   "We are very sorry about that." said Legolas looking over at Carrie.  
  
   Carrie made another weak smile and her eyes closed half way almost as if she was day dreaming, "Oh, that's ok." she shook her head as if coming out from her day dream. "What where those things Gandalf?"  
  
   "They might have been spies from Saruman." said Gandalf looking up into the sky.  
  
   Carrie looked up as well, but couldn't see the birds any more, and thank God for that too, cause she really didn't want to see them again!  
  
Gandalf stopped looking up at the sky and started to speak.  
  
   "Come! We most go." he said.  
  
   Carrie looked away from the sky and took one more look at the land. Then she turned her back and followed after the fellowship, right behind Pippin.  
  
   Forever they walked. Over hills, rocks, and so on, till they had reached the giant snowy mountains. Legolas was in near the front, Gandalf also. Carrie was in the back behind Aragorn. She had no coat with her at the time, so she was as cold as the icy wind. Frodo was in front of Aragorn, Boromir in front of Frodo. Carrie looked up at Frodo, who was bending to his knees frizzing. From this he fell back rolling, but Aragorn caught him when he came close to him. Boromir turned and looked down at them. He walked down to them and picked up the ring, which was now tied to a chain. He looked at it with amazement. Carrie looked up when Aragorn had stopped. She looked up at Boromir, she didn't like the way he was staring at the ring, it almost seemed like he was going to run off with it. She was just about to run up there and grab it form him when he spoke. What he was saying, she couldn't really tell, but she was glad that he handed the ring back to Frodo.  
  
   Frodo walked on, and Aragorn by his side. Carrie walked on as well, but still she was fizzing her butt off. Aragorn looked back at her. He stopped and walked down to her till he was just about face to face with her.  
  
   "Here." he said handing her a long, dark green cloak. "This should keep you warm."  
  
   Carrie took the cloak and wrapped it around her. "Thanks."  
  
   Aragorn smiled and turned walking back with Frodo. Carrie cupped her hands together in a giant fist and blew on them, trying to warm them up a little. She did this every five minutes or so, though she got dizzy always blowing like that. Her long jeans were now as hard as rocks, barely able to move at all. She walked faster so she could get up next to Aragorn and Frodo.  
  
   "Hi." she said walking next to Aragorn. She looked over to the ring around Frodo's neck. "So, who'd dah thought that little ring could be the end for us all."  
  
   Frodo looked back at her, he looked like he was going to say something. "Your home, what is it like?"  
  
   "What you mean the U.S.?" Carrie said looking up at him. "Well, it's ok, in a way. There's things that are cool, and then the things that just drive me nuts and make me wanna do somethin' 'bout 'em."  
  
   "Like what?"  
  
   "Well, like, wasting things, or pickin' on people cause there different." Carrie answered.  
  
   Their talk went on and on, till they had come a small edge high up in the mountains. Carrie looked down below, her eyes in shock from how high they were, but she kept walking until she had suddenly bombed into Aragorn's back. She got up to his side but trying very hard to stay clear away from the edge.  
  
   "What's goin' on?" she asked Aragorn, looking up at him.  
  
   "We've stopped." he said.  
  
   Carrie looked ahead of them, Gandalf was now in front, he was mumbling something very low to himself. She tried to make out what he was saying. She couldn't tell, if only she was closer. She sat in wonder but soon stopped when the mountains began to shake, and snow flew down from above them. Carrie let out a loud scream as the snow hit her.  
  
   Carrie sat under the snowy bridge a small ball. This was it! She had been thrown into some strange world, fell down a giant hill, froze her butt off, and now this! That was the last straw. With her small wet hand she made a fist and with all that anger she throw her fist hard into the snow and broke through a hole. Then she took her foot and smashed it into the snow as well. Pretty soon, she had made a big enough hole to brake out of. She looked around and watched as the men rose from the snow. One by one they rose, when they had all gotten up Gandalf spoke.  
  
   "We must decide, we go on, or we take the way through Moria."  
  
   "Moria?" Carrie asked turning to Aragorn.  
  
   "The caves." he answered.  
  
   Carrie opened her eyes in shock. "Caves? You mean as if in dark, drippy, wet, spooky, CAVES?"  
  
   Aragorn nodded.  
  
   "Oh, great." Carrie said with a frightened look. She turned and faced the front where Gandalf was standing. "Gandalf!" she ran up to him till she was side by side with him. "We can't go through Moria. I hate caves!"  
  
   "If we stay here we'll die from the cold and the ice. What if there's another avalanche?" said Boromir walking up as well, till he was side by side with Carrie.  
  
   "Well, I'm NOT going into ANY CAVE!" Carrie yelled.  
  
   "Maybe we should let the ringbairer decide." said Boromir.  
  
   They all turned to Frodo. Carrie watched as he thought for a while, biting his lip has he chose. "Please don't say Moria" Carrie thought in her head. But her mouth dropped open when Frodo made his choice.  
  
   "We shall go through Moria." he said.  
  
   Carrie looked back at Gandalf. Gandalf took a deep sigh then spoke.  
  
   "Then let us go." then he looked down at Carrie with a "I'm sorry" face. And he walked. Carrie sat in silence watching them leaped down the mountain, till some one put their hand on her shoulder. Of course it none other than Legolas. He looked down at her and then spoke.  
  
   "Come, we must follow." he said.  
  
   Carrie grinned a little and followed after him.  
  
                                     ******************************************  
  
   They had a long walk before they came to Moria. Carrie looked around the land. It was dark out and Carrie had tripped over a few rocks because she couldn't see too well. She walked up a side of Aragorn and Frodo again, but this time she didn't say a word, she was too weak and tired to talk much.  
  
   Finally, after hours, they had reached the opening. Carrie looked up at the design on the giant doors. She found it a little pretty in a way. She turned and sat down on a rock next to the door and watched as Gandalf spoke. She had no idea what it was he was saying, he was speaking another language that was from this strange place she had ended up in. She thought that right when he had said that the doors would open, but they didn't even move. Carrie sighed and fell back on the ground almost falling asleep from how tired she was.  
  
   Minutes later, the doors still hadn't been open. Carrie had moved around a couple times, once and a while she would have fallen to the ground and took a five minute nap in the dirt, but some one would help her back up to her feet. Finally she took a spot back on the rock she had been sitting on when they got there. Frodo was now sitting next to her.  
  
   Carrie took a long, loud, breath then leaned back a little. She shut her eyes and tried to dream about her warm home, but she stopped when Frodo asked her a question.  
  
   "What are you to do when you return home?" he asked.  
  
   Carrie opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm gonna eat 10 slices of pizza and go to sleep for five weeks." she said not even smiling.  
  
   Frodo gave her a weird look, she couldn't help but smile, "I'm only joking." she finally said. She looked over Gandalf who was still trying to open the doors. Finally he just gave up and walked away. Carrie got an idea, she turned and looked at Frodo again, "Hey, do you think you can get that?"  
  
   Frodo looked at her and then got up. He walked over to the doors and looked up at them. The doors where five times taller, or more, than him. He said what it was Gandalf kept saying. Carrie watched and waited to see what would happen. To her surprise the doors opened.  
  
   Carrie stood up in shock, "Finally." she said walking up behind Frodo. All the men walked inside, Gandalf in the front. When they walked in it was dark, Carrie couldn't see a thing, but when she walked in she hit a rock and fell forward. She hit the ground, closing her eyes. She opened them and found herself face to face with a skeleton head. She screamed with fright and jumped up from the ground, breathing hard.  
  
   Legolas walked over and bent down to the skeleton. Aragorn and the rest of them ran over to her. 


End file.
